And Then She Kissed Me
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: "Em...we shouldn't" he said, hating the taste of the words as they passed his lips.


Four loud knocks on her apartment door startled Emily, who was sitting on her couch beating herself up for her actions approximately thirty minutes ago. She had gone to Hotch's apartment to give him his cellphone that he had unwittingly dropped in the elevator at work. She entered his apartment, sat down for a while and talked to Hotch once again about Doyle. She had kept her end of the deal and met Hotch a few times when her deep feelings for him would take over. She didn't want to burden him with her problems and she didn't want him to think that she was weak. Thirty minutes later, a very emotional discussion prompted Emily to begin crying in Hotch's arms. The next thing Hotch knew, Emily was looking in his eyes. She began to close the space between them and he wasn't giving one thought to stopping her. Her lips touched his and his tongue immediately ran along her bottom lip causing Emily to give him full access to her mouth. Hotch lifted his hands to the sides of her face and broke the kiss.

"Emily... I..." Hotch said, now breathless.

"Oh my God...Hotch...I'm sorry...I'm so...oh my god...I have to go." she told him and she bolted for the door before Hotch could even get across the living room to stop her. He made it to the door and looked down the hallway to painfully watch her walk away. Emily knew it was a mistake to kiss Hotch. She knew he cared for her and maybe even had strong feelings for her, but she was positive he would never cross the line. That damn line.

Now...here he was, after a near head on collision, with his palm laid against the door. His loud voice was firm but still held that longing she needed to hear. "Emily, please let me in. We have to talk."

Emily slowly walked toward her apartment door in the jeans and beige turtleneck that she had worn to work. "There's nothing to talk about Hotch. Just go...please." she begged.

"Emily, I can't go without knowing that you're alright. That's all I want." he replied, knowing inside that it wasn't the whole truth. "Please Emily."

Hotch heard the latch being released and the smallest grin graced his face. Emily opened the door to find Hotch leaning against the door facing with his now bare forearms. He had jerked his tie off in frustration after Emily ran out and rolled up his sleeves before splashing the much needed cold water on his face. His heart physically ached when she left.

"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know..." she began.

"Please...just for a minute" he pleaded.

"Alright" she agreed, giving in as she knew she would.

Just as he stepped inside her apartment, she threw the first punch to the obvious fight that was about to begin, or so she thought. "Me first" she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Hotch nodded. "Go ahead" he told her, his heart pounding harder with each bat of her wet eyelashes.

Emily took a moment to breathe and then let her conscience take over. "I never should have kissed you." she confessed, blinking away the tears.

"I never should have let you leave." he admitted causing the butterflies of reality to fill her tummy. He felt the same way. He was a dream to her. Her boss. A man of such charisma and such integrity. And he wanted her. No-one had ever gotten as close as she and Hotch had. She loved JJ and Pen, but the talks with Hotch went deep; deeper than she had ever expected. Those talks had opened a lot more doors than either of them had expected and now they were both standing in front of each other realizing why.

Hotch inched closer and closer to Emily until her back was against the wall of her foyer. When she didn't stop him, Hotch closed in the last remaining inches and spoke.

"Can I kiss you Emily?" he asked as his sweet breath moved through her hair.

"Yes" she said, putting her hands on his rugged cheeks.

Hotch's body fell against Emily's as his lips met hers. With his hand in her hair and her hands on his muscular back, they both soaked in the moment. Hotch, to say the least, was shocked when Emily's hands fell from his back and made their way to his belt. Hotch continued kissing her as he fought his inner boss.

"Em...we shouldn't." he whispered, hating the taste of the words as they passed his lips.

Emily ignored his words, jerking his belt from the loops and letting the metal hit the hardwood floor.

"I'm tired of shouldn't, and couldn't and wouldn't. I want you Aaron." she said as he saw the hunger and the need in her eyes. "Tell me you don't want me." she demanded more harshly than he'd ever heard her do when drilling a suspect. "Tell me...instead of putting up that damn wall of yours and torturing you and I both, tell me the truth." she added while pushing him back with the palm of her hand, forcing him to look in her eyes.

The feel of her in his hands and the taste of her made it nearly impossible for Hotch to think. The only thought that clouded his mind was being inside of her.

"I can't...I can't tell you that." he admitted, now actually trembling.

"Then let go Aaron" she told him as she began unbuttoning his now somewhat wrinkled dress shirt. "You and I both want this and noone has the right to keep us from what we want." she informed him with authority he never realized she possessed. "You spend so much time taking charge of everyone else but you won't take charge of your own life. Stop worrying about what everyone else wants." she said truthfully. "What do _you _ want?"

That was it. It wasn't long until Emily felt Hotch's hands at the hem of her turtleneck, jerking it up quickly and pulling it over her head. He took in the view of her breasts covered in pink satin.

"God...you're so perfect" he said as his hand released the garment from her and let it fall to the floor to meet his belt. He pushed her against the wall once more as he took a nipple in his hot mouth. Emily's head hit the wall with a small thud and she would have sank to the floor if he hadn't been there to hold her up. There they were ridding each other of their clothing while staggering through the foyer and by this time, Hotch had mentally blocked out every thought he was having of ending this and walking out the door. As they clawed at what was left of each other's clothes, Hotch, unwittingly to Emily, slowly led her to the closest thing that resembled furniture. Standing beside the kitchen bar, Emily looked down as Hotch peeled her jeans and her panties from her long beautiful legs. He stood back up, shoving his own pants down, letting them hang at his hips. He picked Emily up, sat her on the bar and brought her to the edge of it with one hand as he pulled his hard cock out with the other.

"Now" Emily said, breathless and aching for him. She kissed him roughly and ripped the remainder of the secured buttons on his shirt just to feel his hot skin on hers.

"I don't..." he started when Emily got that hurtful look in her eyes.

"Aaron..." Emily began to plead when Hotch assured her he wasn't changing his mind.

"No...I don't have a condom" he told her, hoping to God that she was on the pill. The fact that he knew he didn't have protection left his mind with all of the other rational thoughts.

"I take the shots...don't stop" she begged as she rubbed his chest against her bare breasts. She looked down and watched as he took himself in his hand and thought it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. As he pulled her a little closer, Emily caught his gaze into her soul as he entered her slowly to the hilt. He lowered his head as she gasp loudly, placing kisses all over her neck that had been covered all day, causing his fantasies to be intervened. But now here she was in his personal space like he'd always dreamed of. Here she was in his arms and wrapped tightly around him.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes...god...Aaron please." she urged impatiently.

Without another second passing, he held her hips and began a determining pace. The bar was just the right height, like it was made for this purpose only. Hotch's hand moved slowly up the length of her back and dove into her long hair. He pulled gently on the dark brown strands as he filled her over and over, listening to her moan. For him. Emily felt fuller than she ever had in her life. He may have been filling her physically but he had no clue that he was filling her in so many other ways as well. The empty feeling of being alone and the emptiness she had felt since she returned was being demolished with each emotional thrust he gave her. Emily felt like he couldn't get any deeper but Hotch knew better. He paused for a moment causing Emily to whimper as he reached over, remaining inside of her, and pulled one of the barstools closer to him. He lifted his right foot and placed it on one of the rungs of the stool as he grasped her hips roughly and pushed himself deeper into her. The barstool became a friend to Hotch, giving him just enough leverage to give her that extra inch she needed to fall apart for him.

"Jesus Aaron..." Emily moaned, her eyes shutting, as she felt herself climbing that hill she had wanted to climb with him and only him.

"C'mon baby" he coaxed, feeling her flutter around him. "No...open your eyes Emily" he commanded. She did as he told her and the look in his eyes took her over the edge. Hard. His eyes were dark and after seeing the pleasurable pain in them, she knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't take anymore. Fucking her on the counter wasn't exactly what she had in mind in her fantasies but it was working for her at the moment. Hotch was pounding into her with such determination that he could barely keep her from falling off the bar. He put his foot back to the floor and pushed her gently back with his hand on her shoulder.

"Lie down" he told her as he pulled her ass to the very edge of the bar.

Emily laid back, her hair displayed across the marble counter, as she endured his long awaited assault on her. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her toned abdomen, watching his cock enter her again and again. Pressing his large hand against her belly, stilling her movements, he pulled in and out of her agonizingly slow, milking himself until his body shook in front of her.

"Emily" he said sweetly, compelling her to like her name after all. She never liked it much and thought it made her sound fragile but when he said her name, she felt beautiful and also safe.

"I know. We shouldn't have." she said quickly with a hint of sarcasm while she sat up and slid herself from the bar. She knew it was coming. She thought she had gotten through to him but as it seemed, even giving herself to him completely wasn't enough. She bent down and picked up her jeans, then walked to the foyer to get her sweater and bra. She picked up his belt as well and when she turned to head back to the kitchen, Hotch was there, blocking her path. She handed him his belt and attempted to walk past him but was stopped by his hand firmly on her forearm.

"No...that's not it." he began.

"Then what is it Aaron?" she asked curiously, seeing that he obviously needed to say something. She had never seen Hotch so self-conscious.

He pulled up the zipper of his pants and then turned her to face him. "I don't know about you but this is so far from what I had ever imagined with you. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't very romantic and I may would go as far as to say that..."

"Aaron, just say it!" Emily blurted out, almost yelling at him.

"I love you" he replied, searching her eyes and profiling her to catch her first reaction. All he could see was the tears forming in her eyes and then the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "I love you Emily." he repeated.

After regulating her breathing, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you Aaron. I've always loved you." she told him honestly.

She paused for a moment wondering if she should tell him her present thoughts. She didn't want to make him feel like he had failed her at his attempt to help her with the aftermath of Doyle. He had helped way more than he realized but if she had to be honest, no words were ever enough to make her stay. Until tonight. Everything had changed.

"I had been thinking of leaving...taking a different job, you know, and move past everything, finally." she told him, relieving so much tension that had built up in her over the last months.

"What?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter now. I told Morgan that I thought buying the house and settling down here would fix all of the negative feelings I was having but now I realize it was all about you. You're what I was missing. I need you Aaron. I need you and Jack." she said, prompting a smile from Hotch.

Hotch bent over and lifted her from the floor and headed for the stairs that led to her bedroom.

"Well, you've got us" he told her as he kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Good" she replied as Hotch began climbing the steps with her melted in his arms. "If you drop me, you're dead meat mister." she teased him.

"You are kinda heavy...how much do you..." he tried as a hand slapped him in the back of the head. "Okay...okay" he said with a deep giggle.

Emily kissed him on the cheek as he entered her bedroom and put her down to sit on the bed. She held her hand out to him and smiled as she laid down on the beige sheets.

"Lay down Aaron" she told him playfully and seductively.

"Yes Mam" he teased back.

"That's the way I like it" she said, then laughing as he fell on the bed beside her, tickling her.

"Don't get used to it" he threw back at her. "I'm always in charge." he said, smiling.

Emily laughed even harder. "We'll see Aaron. We'll see."


End file.
